It's been a long journey
by heroicavocado
Summary: This is my first fanfic! English is not my mother tongue so I apologize in advance for the mistakes. Please read and review. Warning: It contains smut! Disclaimer : I don't own anything, apart from the laptop I used to write this


It had been a long time since it was just the two of them. They were always surrounded by the kids or they were too tired from work. But this night it was just them. Stevie took Ali to the movies and Jason was getting pizza with the dudes.

Elizabeth was laying in Henry's arms on the couch, no TV, no noise, just the sound of the wood burning in the fireplace.

He started caressing her hips, tentatively moving from her hips to her thighs. That was his way of engaging things with her; he knew how pressing on her thighs could really turn her on. He gently moved hands between her legs, dangerously approaching her center. She closed her eyes and sighed to the sensation she liked so much.

She turned to face him, her lips touching his, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth, which he granted. Soon, their tongues were fighting for dominance and Henry let out a loud moan.

"It seems like it's been ages that since I've felt like this", she said breaking their kiss. He looked at her like he hadn't seen her in a long time.

He sat on the couch making her sit too. He started unbuttoning her shirt and she did the same. Soon, his eyes opened wider at the sight of her black lacey bra. She gently ran her fingers on his now bare chest, like she was touching him for the first time, and the feeling of his hands touching her back, unhooking her bra, gave her goose bumps. They were now bare chest, both of them, as he tried to unzip her skirt. She could clearly see his arousal through his pants. As he unzipped her dress, she was now naked, only wearing panties matching her discarded bra. He _loved_ lace. "It makes me feel reborn, when you look at me like that" she said. "If you were just born you would be totally naked, right?" he said taking off the last piece of clothing she had on her. She smiled against his lips as she felt her cheeks redden and then their kiss became more passionate.

She started unbuttoning his pants, and she freed his arousal from the confines of his boxers. Her eyes widened at the sight of his arousal, it felt like she had forgotten how big it was. Even after 25 years of marriage and three kids, her look in her eyes was still the same, like she saw it for the first time and she was positively surprised.

She started stroking him with her hands and her grip was really tight. "Look at me" he said. She got lost in his eyes, her blue eyes were like penetrating his, and they were so dark with lust and desire. Henry's mouth dropped in awe.

Smiling at the reaction, her swollen lips hovered against his, as she whispered, "you like that don't you?".

He sucked in a breath as she pushes him on his back to be on top of him. His hand were gently caressing her hips as he was enjoying the sight of his wife, naked, nipples hardened with desire on top of him. She was gently teasing him, running her length over her folds without penetrating them. "Babe don't tease, I won't be able to hold longer". As the sound of his voice, she bent over to kiss him and she entirely took him inside of her; "Oh fuck…" she gasped at the sensation of him entering her and he sighed at the sensation of her walls tightening around him. Her back arched as his circled his fingers around her clit, "baby you're so tight…" With the other hand, he took her right nipple between his thumb and forefinger, playing with it and pressing it between his fingers, as she thrust up and down taking him entirely inside her.

Feeling their orgasm approaching, he wanted to accelerate the pace. He pushes her on her back so he could be on top of her. Her legs immediately circled his hips as she pushes his back with her heels. He started to move excruciatingly slow, wanting to make it last as long as he possibly could. He held still, giving her time to adjust to him and their kiss became softer, less urgent. But Elizabeth's actions spoke for her, slow wasn't just going to cut it. She tightened her legs around him and her nails dug into his shoulders, as his pace became faster.

He put his hand between them as he felt his orgasm approach. "Henry… I'm gonna…" She sighed, unable to form a complete sentence. "Yes Elizabeth, come with me …" Heat coiled in the pit of her stomach as he stroke her clit with one hand and started to kiss her breasts, nipping at her skin as his hips slammed against hers. She let herself go while her legs wrapped even tighter around his waist, calling his name so shamelessly loud, as he let himself go, spilling inside of her and letting out a moan that undoubtedly showed How much he was enjoying this, maybe too much.

They were laying on the couch, in each other's arms, taking back their breaths. When suddenly Elizabeth remembered the time she almost lost him in Islamabad., she said feeling her throat being tied "I want you to know that I love you and I will always love you, even there's nothing left of you apart from you little finger", he smiled into their kiss "That's because you know what I can do with my little finger. I will always love you too" He said pulling her close to him.


End file.
